Breaking Barriers
by paxbanana
Summary: Mio loves Ritsu. If Ritsu wants to have a threesome with Mugi, Mio guesses she'll have to buckle down and roll with the punches.


Breaking Barriers  
Fandom: K-ON!(!)  
Pairing: Mio/Ritsu, some Mugi for them both  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Length: ~2500 words  
Warnings: Lesbians, sex, love, and a quasi-threesome (voyeurism involved) with very, very light S&M. Click the blue arrow if this offends you.  
Summary: Mio loves Ritsu. If Ritsu wants to have a threesome with Mugi, Mio guesses she'll have to buckle down and roll with the punches.

"So, what do you think about a threesome?"

Mio had just been thinking that it was a good thing they'd stopped having sex all the time. Up until just recently, it had felt like all they'd been doing was having sex instead of being friends. The sex was good; Mio couldn't deny that. But she wanted something more, something frighteningly like happily ever after. She'd been hoping they were getting closer to that ideal because Ritsu had been sweet and attentive without demanding from her constantly these last few weeks.

"W-what?" Mio gasped. She blushed and tears rose to her eyes as Ritsu's words registered.

"I was thinking with Mugi," Ritsu continued. She didn't look up from her manga. Her small feet hung over her backside, and she looked incredibly cute in that contorted position. "I feel a little sorry for her, considering she's always on the outside looking in. Honestly, she mentioned she knew we had sex, and I got the idea she wanted to 'help out' so to speak. We've been a bit boring recently—" Mio wondered if Ritsu could hear her breaking heart. "—so I thought it might be a nice change of pace."

"Boring?"

"Sure. I like hanging out, but our sex life has tapered off. Unless you've been using a boyfriend for that?" Ritsu waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Another crack through her heart. "B-boyfriend? I don't have one!"

Ritsu's expression settled into vague perplexity, but she shrugged it off quickly enough. She dropped her manga and scooted next to Mio, then swept hair off of Mio's shoulder. Just that touch sent a ripple of gooseflesh down Mio's body, and she was mortified that Ritsu saw her nipples go tight. All from that single nonsexual touch. She was such a slut. "Come on, Mio." Ritsu's wheedling tone shifted into something sultrier. "Don't you want to?"

How many times had Ritsu asked her that question in just that way and gotten her into so much more than she'd expected. _"Don't you want to try making out?" "Don't you want to get off?" "Don't you want to go down on me?"_

_Don't you know I just want you?_ If she had to have sex with Mugi to keep Ritsu, she knew she would. She'd never considered that Ritsu would find being with her without sex…boring. (What had happened to just being friends?) But, but… "Do you…like Mugi?" she asked timidly.

Ritsu leaned back against the wall, her legs akimbo. She wore a skirt, and Mio traced the slender line of Ritsu's calves and ankles with her eyes. She didn't dare look higher for fear of compromising herself. "Hm," Ritsu pondered. "I like Mugi well enough, but I don't want her more than you or anything. I just thought it would be a mutual benefit thing. Like, I don't think this will be a permanent thing." She flicked Mio's shoulder with an errant finger. "Relax. If someone somehow finds out about this, and it spreads across the world—" Mio flushed in horror. "—and then no one will marry you, you'll still have me. I'd be happy to be your wife."

The broken heart mended with a flash of pain because she knew it was just a casual statement that Ritsu meant no more than her promises to return Mio's things or keep her room clean. But it didn't stop Mio from being dumbstruck and saying, "Okay."

* * *

Ritsu had declared her house the place to have this joint venture. She claimed her parents were out of town, and Mio had no doubt she kicked Satoshi out for the day. Mio had a terrible paranoia that Satoshi knew what she and Ritsu sometimes did during their study sessions, and that he would somehow know they were having a…_threesome_ with Tsumugi.

She was three parts scared, one part anticipatory. After all, sex with Ritsu was always an adventure—at times frightening, but always exhilarating. She knew Ritsu would ultimately take care of her. It was the Mugi part of the equation she couldn't guess. When she rang the doorbell at Ritsu's house, she knew it was her last chance to run away. She took a single step backward, and then the door slid open.

Ritsu was wearing her hair down. As always the sight made Mio blush. Ritsu was absolutely adorable. She wore a skirt and a girlish shirt, and her cheeks were a little flushed. Her hair was ruffled, and she wore a wide, nervous smile. She looked like she was maybe fifteen—which somehow turned Mio on. She was such a perv. Oh, Mio knew she was lost. "Hi, Mio. Mugi's already here so we're all set."

Unable to swallow or breathe, Mio nodded and followed Ritsu up the narrow stairway into her room. The room was clean, the bed was made, and Mugi sat at the small table as if she were there for a normal visit. She was looking through one of Ritsu's manga, but when they entered the room, she set it down and smiled.

"It's been a while, Mio-chan," she said, as if they were having a normal friendly meeting.

Mio's tongue was stuck to her palate. She nodded.

"Hey, you guys want some tea? I know it isn't that fancy stuff you're used to, Mugi, but it's pretty good."

"That would be nice. Thank you, Ricchan."

Ritsu disappeared downstairs and left Mio alone in the room with a girl who she was going to have sex with—or worse, watch Ritsu have sex with. Mugi smiled at her reassuringly. "I know you're scared, Mio-chan. Ricchan said you'd be very nervous. I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

_This!_ Mio wanted to scream. _I'm so not comfortable with this!_

"But, well, I never had the chance to talk about it to Ricchan in more detail before today, but I'm mostly interested in watching."

How could Mugi talk about it so matter-of-factly? Mio flushed crimson and blinked through her tears, yet, somehow, some pressure had fallen off her shoulders. She didn't have to watch Mugi touch Ritsu or see Ritsu respond. "T-this is so embarrassing," she finally managed to whisper.

"It won't change our friendship at all, Mio-chan." Mugi leaned forward and gently took her hand. Mio still couldn't meet her eyes. "I will always think of you as I do now: sweet and gentle and a wonderful friend."

Ritsu entered the room carrying a tray with their refreshments. She slid the door closed with her bare toes and pulled a face. "Sorry, I think I just went in the wrong room. This is way too sappy for me."

_I want sap and mush and lovey-dovey_, Mio thought. Though she was realistic enough to know if by some crazy chance Ritsu loved her, Ritsu would never be sweet or romantic. She'd just be Ritsu: teasing, cajoling, slack, annoying Ritsu.

"So, Mugi," Ritsu was saying, "How are your classes? It seems like we'd see more of each other by going to the same university."

"I have been traveling a lot recently," Mugi pointed out. "Classes are fine." She giggled into her hand. "My professor in Japanese History, though…" She began a funny little anecdote about her crazy professor, and before Mio realized it, she'd all but forgotten what they had planned later. It was relaxed and friendly, and they sipped their tea and joked about what was going on in their lives.

It was Ritsu who began the shift in their conversation. She casually laid a hand on Mio's thigh, and as she spoke of some silly text Yui had sent her, she stroked her thumb back and forth across Mio's flesh. Immediately Mio's body responded, as it always did, and there was a tingle of something forbidden at the thought of Mugi observing this intimate gesture. And Mugi definitely saw it; her eyes hooded, and she watched with her mouth partly cracked open. Her pleasure at seeing Mio's pleasure redoubled everything Mio felt.

"Oh," Mio mumbled. She had no idea being watched could be such a soft, pleasurable touch.

Ritsu tipped her head against Mio's shoulder. She pressed a chaste kiss to her neck. "Miooo," she intoned so sweetly. "It's been so long since we've been together. I miss it; I miss you." Another gentle kiss. "You smell so good. You're so pretty, especially today."

Mio's eyes began to drift closed, but she couldn't make herself look away from Mugi's soft-eyed desire. "Mio-chan," Mugi whispered. "Please kiss Ricchan. She wants you to."

Mio tilted her head down and caught Ritsu's mouth with her own. Unlike the majority of their interactions, Mio controlled this kiss, tilting Ritsu's head back and holding her where she wanted her. She slipped her tongue into Ritsu's mouth and explored it, sighing at the familiar taste and feel of her. It _had_ been too long.

"Mio-chan, please take off Ricchan's shirt."

As if in a dream, Mio did exactly what Mugi asked her. She'd never taken off Ritsu's clothes. Ritsu took off her own and stripped Mio, usually—usually in a matter of seconds. Now Mio could dictate their pace, and she took her time, enjoying each breath, each movement, each soft sound Ritsu made. It was shockingly sensual to unbutton Ritsu's shirt and push it past her shoulders to bare her breasts. As usual, Ritsu wore no bra. Without prompting, Mio tilted her head down and took one of Ritsu's breasts into her mouth. So cute, so soft, so responsive…

Ritsu's breath stuttered, and her fingers tugged gently through Mio's hair. She trembled in time with Mio's gentle sucks.

"Tell Ricchan how she feels."

"You feel so good." Mio looked Ritsu straight in the eye as she licked her nipple. "You're so sweet and small and soft. So cute…"

Ritsu tugged on her hair and moaned, arching into Mio's touch.

Mugi's soft voice trembled faintly. "Ricchan, take off your skirt."

Ritsu fumbled with the ties on her skirt, and Mio helped her draw it off. They stripped her of her underwear, and Ritsu was naked. She'd never been completely undressed when Mio had all her clothes on. It was a change from their usual order—a wonderful, sensual change. It was sinful to strip Ritsu down and have her completely naked when Mio still had the protectiveness of clothing.

They kissed, long and deep, and Mio felt no rush. She took her time and enjoyed kissing for its own merit. They'd never really kissed apart from sexual foreplay. What a shame; what a waste. "Ah," Ritsu gasped. "M-Mio."

Mio gently massaged Ritsu's backside, squeezing and rubbing. She loved Ritsu's…_ass_. The naughty word was there in her mind, and it fit her situation. She felt little repentance for using it. Ritsu's ass was the only part of her body with an ounce of spare fat on it; it was round and soft and womanly. She wanted to see it.

"Turn over," Mio whispered.

Ritsu obeyed her. She rocked forward on her knees at Mio's bidding, and Mio massaged her ass, watching the lewdness of Ritsu's sex for the clear evidence of her enjoyment. Ritsu was already wet and growing sensually swollen.

Mugi had stepped around the table to sit next to them. She reached out and gently slapped Ritsu's backside. Mio and Ritsu moaned as one. "Don't you want to, Mio-chan?" Mugi whispered. Mio barely noticed that Mugi had removed her underwear under her skirt and was fingering herself gently. Her mind was completely occupied with that terrible deviant thought: _spanking…slapping_.

She couldn't stop herself. She leveled a hard slap to Ritsu's ass, and Ritsu gave her a little squeal of pleasure. "Again," Mugi whispered. Mio slapped Ritsu again, then once more without prompting. She gave Ritsu a hard set of slaps that had the soft skin of Ritsu's ass turning red. It felt like the crescendo of sex; she couldn't stop herself. It didn't take long for Ritsu's sex to swell and darken. She moaned and shrieked and gasped in her pleasure.

Then, daringly, Mio landed a slap to the juncture of Ritsu's sex, and Ritsu screamed. "Again!" she cried, thrusting her ass in the air for more strikes. "Please, please, _please_! _Mio_!"

Mio slapped her once more before she couldn't stand herself. She sank her fingers into Ritsu's tender flesh and rubbed frantically at Ritsu's clit. She wanted Ritsu to come; she wanted her to come _hard_ and _now_. With her other hand, she placed frantic slaps to Ritsu's ass. It seemed hardly any time at all before Ritsu let out a half-cry that meant she was coming, and her sex clenched hot and wet around Mio's fingers. They strained together long moments, gasping and shaking, molded against each other's body. Then Ritsu flopped forward on the carpet and lay there, motionless aside from her gasps.

"Ritsu," Mio whispered. She trailed her hair across Ritsu's back and pressed soft kisses of apology to her backside. "Ritsu," she whispered again, sliding up her body to put her face in the nape of Ritsu's neck.

"Wow," Ritsu finally groaned, her voice warped by the floor. "Wow."

Beside them, Mugi stretched out her legs and sighed. "That was lovely," she said. "Mio-chan, would you like me to go now?"

Part of her did, but it didn't seem fair, not when Mugi hadn't been touched by either of them. "Did you come?" she asked, shocked by her frankness. Then again, she was stretched out over a thoroughly naked and debauched Ritsu.

"Oh, yes," Mugi said. She flushed a pleased pink. "It was wonderful."

"Glad to be of help," Ritsu mumbled, her face still in the carpet. She lifted a hand and rotated her wrist in a vague gesture.

Mugi smiled at Ritsu and turned that gentle smile to Mio. She leaned forward and—despite Mio's breathless gasp of anticipation—she only kissed Mio chastely on the cheek. She squeezed Mio's shoulder. "I hope I was of some help," she murmured too softly for Ritsu to hear. "Tell her how you feel, Mio-chan."

Mugi stood up, drew up her underwear, and collected her purse. She looked as cool and collected as she must have seemed entering the house. "I'll see myself out. I hope to see you both soon. Tell Yui-chan and Azusa-chan that I said 'hi'. Bye-bye!"

Mio stared at the door as it closed. Finally, Ritsu levered herself up on her forearms. She tilted her head back and glanced at Mio. "You haven't come yet, have you?" She rolled over onto her back and leaned back on her elbows after brushing her bangs back. Her face was flushed pink, and she looked exhausted, but her smile was gentle. "I think I can manage. If I pass out, feel free to grind on my face or something until you come."

"I love you," Mio blurted.

Ritsu's smile and gaze fell away. Inexplicably, her eyes filled with tears. "You stupid jerk," she said with a watery laugh. "Why didn't you say that earlier?" She swallowed while Mio sat frozen in terror. "What I said before, about marrying you. I would do that even if everyone in the world wanted you…so long as you would have me."

Mio slowly sank to her belly. She pressed her face to Ritsu's breasts and listened to that strong, steady heartbeat. "It's always been you who I wanted."

Ritsu gently rolled them over. She helped Mio undress. She slid down and placed a soft kiss between Mio's legs. She tasted Mio, and Mio watched Ritsu love her gently. Her orgasm was almost inconsequential—because it was Ritsu who did this, Ritsu who loved her, Ritsu who wanted her.

They summoned the strength to slide into Ritsu's bed. Ritsu hissed as her sore backside touched the cool sheets, and Mio kissed her in soft apology. "It felt so good," Ritsu whispered back, wide-eyed in her earnestness. "Promise you'll do it again. Or I'll Lycopene you in your sleep."

"Okay," Mio whispered, fading away to sleep in her contentment. She sighed and snuggled closer to Ritsu. "Maybe we should invite Mugi-chan over again."

"She seems to have good ideas," Ritsu agreed. She kissed Mio's hair. "We have the house to ourselves until tomorrow afternoon so sleep now."

"I love you."

"You too."

It was the best she probably would ever get, but Ritsu _had_ proposed. Mio figured she could live without hearts and bubbles and valentines so long as she got Ritsu in return for that sacrifice. And maybe some Mugi shared between them.

-end-


End file.
